The Other Way Around
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: what if mikan and hotaru were at the academy before natsume and ruka. what if mikan was the one taking missions while natsumes the one who isnt able to do anything? full summary inside
1. Prologue

**The Other Way Around**

Okay, well, I'm off track now. I decided to just put Destiny and Teardrops of My Memories on hiatus and decided to start my future stories. Well, the voting on my poll wasn't much of a help so I had to ask my friends on the order or whatever to make the stories and now I have the order and I'm not gonna tell you. It's gonna be a surprise.

_Italics-thoughts_

Underlined-memories/past

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

**Summary: **What if Mikan was at the academy transferred at age 8 and later met her childhood friend Hotaru. Then, when she was the age of 12, she met Natsume and Ruka, whom transferred to the academy the day after her birthday. Mikan is a cold girl, who was abandoned by her mother and was adopted by her grandfather, but he died because he saved her from the AAO. Her father was dead before she was born. When she entered the academy, she became cold and her emotions were gone. She goes on missions and her alias is Shiro Neko. What if Natsume finds out everything about Mikan and begins to help her? Will she allow him or push him away afraid that he would only get hurt?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

A girl with shoulder length raven hair and beautiful calm purple eyes, now replaced with worry, was pacing back and forth on the carpet in the room of her best friend Mikan Sakura. Yes, this girl was Hotaru Imai. She was worried because Mikan was taking an awfully long time on her third mission that week. Ruka is waiting for Mikan also on the couch doing everything he can to tell Hotaru that maybe Mikan was taking her time and that she should take a rest from pacing, but she wouldn't listen to him at all. She was just so damn worried about Mikan being so late. Natsume was only laying on Mikan's bed with his manga on his face. He seemed calm, but in reality he was just as worried as Hotaru was, maybe even more worried. It was late at night, near midnight, and Mikan was gone for 5 hours already, longer than she normally would. Usually she would only take an hour to 3 hours to do her missions, but that was only when she wasn't injured. There was never a time when Mikan would be injured. Just thinking of that made Hotaru even more worried.

The three of them were all dressed ready to go to bed when Mikan came back. Hotaru was in a purple tank top and white shorts. Ruka was in a white shirt and sweatpants whilst Natsume only in his sweatpants. _"Where are you, Mikan?! Hurry and get here!"_ thought Hotaru and continued pacing. The scenery changed as a silhouette appeared with waist length brunette hair tailed into a high ponytail, secured by a black ribbon, and dull brown eyes, yet, others find them to be beautiful. The brunette was Mikan Sakura, the girl that Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were waiting for to return. She was injured and limped her way out of the Northern Woods. Her left leg has a bullet wound which is now frozen to keep blood from flowing out, a gash on her stomach tearing the lower half of her black tank top, her right hand holding it to keep the blood from spilling out anymore than it had back in the AAO headquarters, and her left hand on the branch of the tree to keep her supported from falling on the ground due to blood loss. She was bent forward breathing heavily.

**Mikan's POV**

Yo, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm 13 years old and you're probably wondering why I'm here injured and practically bleeding to death, right? Well, I'm a special star and in the Dangerous Ability class and those in the class are required to take missions unless someone is doing their missions in place of them. I have 2 alices; the nullification alice and steal. They're quite rare as you probably have heard. I was trained by Persona that emotions are useless during battle and can only get in the way as they show signs of weaknesses. Oh speak of the devil, here comes Persona. "Status." I heard him say. "Completed." I breathed out. "Dismissed." he said before disappearing into the darkness. Anyways, this is how I started doing missions.

As a child I was always kind to others no matter who they were, but my mother, Yuka Azumi, abandoned me at the age of 3 leaving me in the cares of my grandfather who later died, when I was 8, to save me from the AAO. I despise the AAO and Yuka Azumi because they killed my grandfather and because Yuka was their leaser. My father, Izumi Yukihara, was already dead by the time I was born into the world. I was transferred into the academy at the age of 8 where I met my best and childhood friend, Hotaru Imai. I was trained to do missions and my alias is Shiro Neko. The day after my 12th birthday, I was planning to escape the academy with Hotaru, but Naru was outside talking with the 2 transfer students. I took a bomb that Hotaru invented and threw it at the goddamn wall and it exploded causing Naru to run to the wall. I was standing on the wall with my mask on which was a white half mask and I also had to wear white cat ears to it. 

I told Hotaru to run and that I would catch up with her. I was waiting for Naru to arrive so that I would stall for Hotaru to leave before I did. She had a place to return to whilst I didn't have a home unless you call the AAO a place for me to return to then yes that would be my home. I saw the two transfer students. One of them had blond hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. I smirked. Hotaru would definitely fall for this one as he, too, would fall for her. The other had messy raven hair and piercing crimson red eyes. The moment he saw me staring at him, he raked his messy hair making it even more messy and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a brief message through my telepathy alice saying 'I know you're interested in me, but I'm not interested with you.'

And with that, his expression turned to flirty to shocked. I smirked and yelled out to him. "Oh please this isn't the first time its happened handsome!!" I yelled out to him. He smirked. Predictable, a lot like the other admirers of mine. I saw Naru. "You sure took a while to get here, Naru." I said. He took out his bean whip. When did he get that from? Oh, I remember, he stole that from Misaki. I leaped of the wall and landed on the ground gracefully as a cat. That was until a skateboard suddenly came rolling by and I just had to land on it and lose my balance and land on the ground with my mask off laying next to me. I saw Hotaru being held by two guards. She was struggling to get out of their grips and sent me a sad smile saying that she was sorry she ran back to me. Naru popped a pill into my mouth, and out of surprise, I swallowed it and fell unconscious. 

**End of POV**

With Natsume and Ruka, they followed Narumi secretly and saw the two girls with Narumi. Ruka instantly fell in love with Hotaru while Natsume was rather proud that he picked the right girl to be interested in. He took a mental picture of Mikan's beauty while Ruka did the same with Hotaru.

**End of Flashbacks**

Mikan found herself on the balcony of her room and decided to make a grand entrance. She made an ice dagger and threw it into her room through the open balcony doors and landed next to Ruka on the couch. Out of surprise, Ruka jumped up and hugged Hotaru yelling on and on about how afraid he is. Now, Hotaru isn't bothered by the fact that Ruka is hugging her because they are dating, but she IS annoyed by his blabbering so she took out her baka gun and shot it at him sending him flaying across the room.

Hotaru rushed to Mikan, Natsume jumped of the bed trying to keep his composure walked(he wants to run)to Mikan, and Ruka got off the floor in pain and walked towards Mikan. Hotaru hugged Mikan going on and on about how worried she was and told her not to do it again until she noticed Mikan's injuries. She took Mikan into the room and was almost at her bed when Mikan suddenly collapsed halfway towards her bed due to loss of her blood.

* * *

Wow, I think this is probably the longest prologue that I've ever done. Well, hoped you enjoy this so far. Please review.


	2. Stay Away From Him

**The Other Way Around**

OMG, I am so sorry!! I accidentally deleted this chapter since I was running out of space on my laptop and I guess I accidentally deleted it! I'm so sorry!! I ended up starting chapter 3 and then I noticed that I didn't update this chapter and that I accidentally deleted!! I was about to update it too!! I'm really sorry, but I promise that when I'm done with chapter 3 that I'll update it as soon as it's done so I won't delete it again! I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected, but I just can't seem to remember the most important parts of this chapter, but I'll try my best to remember it!

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice...AT ALL

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Stay Away From Him

Recap

**Hotaru rushed to Mikan, Natsume jumped of the bed trying to keep his composure walked(he wants to run)to Mikan, and Ruka got off the floor in pain and walked towards Mikan. Hotaru hugged Mikan going on and on about how worried she was and told her not to do it again until she noticed Mikan's injuries. She took Mikan into the room and was almost at her bed when Mikan suddenly collapsed halfway towards her bed due to loss of her blood.**

End of Recap

Mikan slowly opened her eyes revealing those brown eyes that used to contain only beauty until the academy ruined it. She was blinded by light and felt a hand grasped around hers. Even if that hand was only holding a piece of her, she still felt warm, safe, and secure, but it was too bad that her pride had began to grow since her very first mission that she never learned to lower her pride and show her emotions. She knew this presence clearly as if it was her half. She turned to her right and saw Natsume holding on her hand, Ruka was outside talking to Subaru, and Hotaru was looking out the window on the other side of the bed that Mikan was laying on.

Hotaru turned around and her eyes softened relieved to see that Mikan was awake. "W-where am I?" asked Mikan. She only saw one color and it wasn't her favorite either. It was white and white means hospital. Oh how she hated the hospital no matter how many times she's been here. "Hospital." said Natsume waking up. "I hate hospitals." said Mikan getting her hand out of Natsume's grip and faced the other way towards Hotaru grabbing the covers and threw it over her head. "We know you do, but you don't have a choice, Mikan." said Hotaru walking out to tell Subaru that Mikan woke up. When Mikan made sure that Hotaru left, Mikan threw the covers off her, surprising Natsume, jumped out of the bed only to see that she was in her uniform instead of the hospital gown. _"So, that's why she was __squirming a lot under the covers."_ thought Natsume recalling when Mikan was squirming underneath the covers.

Hotaru was just about to enter the room again with Ruka and Subaru when Mikan bounced back onto the bed with the covers on her covering her uniform. "You're free to leave the hospital anytime you want." said Subaru. "Hn." said Mikan. She may appear calm on the outside, but inside she was excited to leave the hospital that she jumped out of bed and almost out the door. "But you are not allowed to go to classes today." said Subaru. Mikan opened her mouth to retort. "Or you're gonna stay in the hospital for another day and night." added Subaru. Mikan shut her mouth closed and ran into her room with Natsume lagging behind.

When Mikan reached her room, she was just about to close the door until Natsume stuck his foot between the doorway and the door itself. "What do you want?" asked Mikan and left the door open for Natsume to enter and waited for the click of the door when it closed. Mikan laid on her bed her arms covering her eyes from the light. Natsume sat next to Mikan on the bed. Mikan sat straight up and jumped off her bed pushing Natsume behind her. Despite their current position, Natsume enjoyed the fact that Mikan, deep inside, cares about him. Mikan hissed and growled as if she was a real cat. Natsume was surprised to see that she was hissing and growling at some invisible thing outside her balcony.

Suddenly, the balcony doors shattered once more and a man was in a black cloak with a white mask and many alice limiters entered the room. "Ah ah ah, you can't hiss nor growl at your master like that." tutted Persona. "Who ever said you were my master?" hissed Mikan. "Ever since you agreed to the contract." said Persona. "Only to protect my friends." Mikan hissed once again. "The contract will end in 3 days." said Persona. _"Shimata, only 3 days left to protect my friends."_ thought Mikan. "Now, hand me the boy." said Persona. "Over my DEAD body." said Mikan glaring at Persona. "My pleasure." said Persona. "Asshole, I have the nullification alice." said Mikan. "Tch," said Persona. "Boy, if you truly want Mikan to stop her missions, come to me, you will find me." said Persona and left the room. Mikan sighed and used her alice and restored her balcony doors.

Mikan and Natsume sat on the bed. Natsume grabbed Mikan and plopped her onto his lap and rested his face into Mikan's neck enjoying the warmth she emitted. Natsume laid his forehead on Mikan's and caressed her cheek. They both gazed into each other's eyes so lovingly. Natsume leaned forward and Mikan closed her eyes thinking that Natsume was going to kiss her. Little did she know, he wasn't going to kiss her where she hoped, I mean, thought he would. She opened her eyes once more. He kissed her forehead. Mikan closed one eye in reaction which caused Natsume to blush furiously and turn away. Mikan gently placed her hand on Natsume's cheek and pushed it to face her. _"Her face is like a child's. Her expression isn't like her usual self. She seems more kinder now. Like she's truly an angel inside, but she covers it up by being a demon to protect her loved ones._" thought Natsume. Mikan and Natsume leaned towards each other eliminating any source of space between them and kissed. Natsume kept his arms around Mikan's waist whilst her arms were looped around his neck. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she kindly granted him.

They later realized that they needed air and parted. They breathed heavily and panted. Both looked into the other's eyes once more and smiled lovingly at each other. Natsume beamed. "OH MY FUCKING GAWD!! YOU FINALLY SMILED!!" yelled Natsume. **I know making him say that sorta made him OOC here.** Mikan's smile vanished. "No, I did not." said Mikan pouting looking the other way. "Aww, you're just so cute." said Natsume. Mikan blushed and Natsume blushed upon realizing what he just said. "You are cute, too." said Mikan suddenly having an idea in her head. "Never call a guy cute." said Natsume glaring at Mikan. She giggled. "You're right. You're not cute." said Mikan and Natsume's world shattered with her last three words. "You're handsome, sexy, hot, yummy, and, oh, how could I forget this, loving?" said Mikan smiling brightly. Natsume grinned and hugged Mikan even tighter.

Mikan became serious. "Natsume." said Mikan. "What?" asked Natsume. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll stay away from Persona." said Mikan looking into Natsume's eyes making sure that he won't lie to her. "Why?" asked Natsume. "You don't need to see nor know the darkness that I'm in. You won't be able to escape it." said Mikan looking away. "I promise." said Natsume. "Good." said Mikan. "Now, you're my girlfriend." said Natsume. "No, I'm not." said Mikan. "What?" asked Natsume and his world shattered once more. "B-but I thought-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan's finger which was positioned on his lips to silence him. "Not as long as you keep flirting with those girls. Only flirt with ME." said Mikan. "My my, possessive aren't we?" said Natsume. "Why, is it bad to be possessive of my Natsume?" asked Mikan pouting. "It is since you don't allow me to be possessive of you." said Natsume. "Fine." said Mikan fuming. Natsume chuckled. The clock stroke midnight. They were both startled. They didn't even realize that they just spent the whole day together and it went by quickly.

Natsume left the room and to his room while Mikan slept in her bed peacefully. On the way to his room, he did some thinking. _"I'm sorry Mi-chan, but I have to find him. I can't afford to have you dead next time."_ he thought.

* * *

Well, I forgot that it started out at Mikan's room instead of the hospital and the ending was completely all over the place, but I somehow managed it...hopefully. Anyways, I won't be updating anytime soon, I just got contacts and my time on my laptop is cut off by my stupid mom, so sorry. Please review.


	3. Contract

**The Other Way Around**

As promised here is chapter 3. I'm really sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with stuff and wanted to update the stories at the same time, but I figured not to since some(or all) of you have been waiting to long and you deserve to read it so here it is! Enjoy ^^.

_Italics-thoughts_

Underlined-memories/past

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Contract

Recap

**Natsume left the room and to his room while Mikan slept in her bed peacefully. On the way to his room, he did some thinking. _"I'm sorry Mi-chan, but I have to find him. I can't afford to have you dead next time."_ he thought.**

End of Recap

The next day, Mikan woke up late and was rushing off of her bed and into her bathroom doing her morning routine. _"Shimata, I'm going to be late. I hope I'm not too late."_ thought Mikan while she was brushing her hair. Now, Mikan isn't late to class...much, but let's just say that what she was thinking about was waiting for her outside her room in the halls with girls crowding him and drooling over his every movement. Mikan opened the door and was curious as to see why girls were surrounding her room. She turned every which way to find Natsume and there she saw him being pulled by two girls who were fighting over who was allowed to hold him. Mikan sweat dropped. Poor Natsume, he looked like he's some kind of meal for the two lions AKA the girls. Mikan walked forward swaying her hips from side to side. **No, I'm not making her a slut. I'm trying to make her try to stop the girls from hurting Natsume by pulling his arms.**

Mikan pushed the girls away lightly, but since they were too attentive to her, they were pushed away roughly in their case. Mikan grabbed Natsume's left arm and entwined her right hand with his left hand whilst her left arm was wrapped around his arm. And so, the two walked away as if nothing happened. "Eh?! I didn't know Sakura-senpai was the type to date anybody." said one of the girls that was pushed away. "I know. How strange." said the other girl that was pushed. "Who cares?! GET THEM!!" yelled all the girls that were surrounding Natsume and ran after Mikan and Natsume and that was the beginning of the chase around the whole school. Because the chase took the whole day, they all skipped class, but it didn't really matter to any of them. The fan girls chased Mikan and Natsume from her room, to the classroom, to the gym, to the cafeteria, to Central Town, to the Dangerous Ability Type Class, and hell, even in Bear's cabin. "I guess they aren't very afraid of Bear, huh, Natsume?" whispered Mikan to Natsume on top of Bear's cabin watching the girls look for the two of them completely unaware that they were being watched by the said people.

When the girls were gone, they both sighed in relief and slid down Bear's cabin and onto the ground. Mikan squatted in front of Bear and patted his head. "Thank you, Bear. For not telling them. Here, you can use this to see Kaname, but you can only use it once. I'll give you another one next week. Okay?" said Mikan and gave Bear an alice stone. It was an alice stone used to teleport Bear to Kaname in the hospital. Bear put his paw on Mikan's cheek, and patted it softly in recognition. All of a sudden, a chibi Hotaru appeared. "In case you don't know because you are all bakas, Bear is saying his thanks to Mikan for giving him the alice stone." said Hotaru. Mikan jumped up along with Natsume and Bear. "Hotaru!! Don't do that again!!" said Mikan. "By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan. "Baka, class already ended and we, I mean, Ruka was worried about you too, so we went to look for you." said Hotaru. "Since when were you two on a first name basis?" asked Natsume slyly. "Shut up Hyuuga or I will give Mikan these photos." said Hotaru showing Natsume a photo of when he was holding her hand in the hospital the day before.

Natsume grunted and burned the photos, but they wouldn't burn. "Alice-proof." said Hotaru putting the photos away. "So, we ran around the whole school for a WHOLE day?" asked Mikan. "Yes, did you not grasp when I said 'class already ended.' I thought you were smarter than that." said Hotaru rolling her eyes. "Whatever." said Mikan waving goodbye to Bear as she, Hotaru, and Natsume walked out of the woods and to their rooms to change into different clothing since they were going to Central Town in an hour. When Natsume reached his room, he saw a shadow and put his guard up and turned the lights on only to find Persona sitting on his bed smirking evilly.

"Now about that offer of mine." said Persona getting off the bed and walked towards Natsume. "What are the conditions if I say yes." said Natsume. "Why, Shiro Neko would no longer take missions, or take less missions, train you and your alice, you can be stronger than your current self, and you can protect your friends." said Persona. "I feel like you want me to do this for Mi-chan's sake." Natsume blurted from his thoughts. For a moment there, Natsume could have sworn that he saw Persona twitch to the mere mention of Mikan's nickname. "Well?" asked Natsume. "Yes, well, I am offering you this because this matter is related to Mikan in every way." said Persona coughing trying to change the subject. "Oh, how so? How dare you even call her by her name?!" said Natsume glaring at Persona, but that didn't move him one bit. "Oh, I dare. She has another family that she doesn't know of and he's inside the school's campus and is in this exact room." said Persona. Natsume was shocked and was stiff. "Y-you mean that she's..." Natsume stopped his sentence half way. Persona nodded his head slowly. "SHE'S MY SISTER?! AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HER?!" yelled Natsume.

"No, she isn't your sister. She is my sister." said Persona. "Oh." said Natsume calming down. "SHE'S YOUR FUCKING SISTER?!" yelled Natsume losing his cool. Persona sweat dropped. "Uh, yes. She is." said Persona. "Oh, ok then." said Natsume. "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING HER TAKE MISSIONS?!" yelled Natsume. "Orders from the academy." said Persona coolly. "Hn." said Natsume raking his messy hair. "Then why do you need me to help her? Couldn't you just help her?" asked Natsume. "Because you also want to help her and she needs you to help her." said Persona. "She said she didn't need my help and I shouldn't accept the contract." said Natsume. "She doesn't want to admit that. She gets her stubbornness from our mother." said Persona and at the mere mention of his mother his face darkened. "Oh ok then. I guess I'll just accept the offer." said Natsume looking at Persona. Persona smirked inwards. "Perfect. Now you will start your training tomorrow morning at 3. Here is an alice stone to disguise yourself just so Mikan doesn't recognize you." said Persona tossing the stone to Natsume who caught it somewhat. "Does she know that she's your sister?" asked Natsume. Persona bowed his head. "No, she doesn't. It's probably best that she doesn't know of her past and the secrets they may hold." said Persona and was merged with the darkness behind him and disappeared.

Natsume wondered just how Persona was able to blend in with the darkness and wishes he can do just the same. He shrugged his shoulders and went to his closet to find an outfit to wear to Central Town. When he was outside his room, he found Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka waiting for him.

Natsume was in a black shirt and white shorts with a stud belt and black sneakers. Mikan was in a black tank top with the words 'Go 2 HELL' printed, black baggy cargo pants, stud belt, fishnets on her arms, black converse, her hair down, and a leather choker . Hotaru was in a light purple tank top and white shorts, sandals, and her tracker in her hands. Ruka was in his white t-shirt, black pants, and white sneakers with his grown rabbit hanging on his shoulder. "Took you a while." said Hotaru. "Hn." said Natsume. "Let's just go." said Ruka feeling the tension. Ruka and Hotaru were holding hands and walked to the bus stop whilst Mikan and Natsume who were also holding hands were walking behind them. They were all unaware that a certain pair of eyes followed them.

The bus arrived and about 15 minutes later, they arrived in Central Town and the first thing that Hotaru did was drag Ruka to the store that had all the parts she needed for her inventions while Mikan was walking to the Howalon stand and Natsume following behind her. There was only one box of Howalon left and Mikan bought it. She sat on the edge of the fountain with Natsume's arm around her waist as a way to tell every guy who stared at her that she was taken. Suddenly a young boy by the age of 5 with silver hair and green eyes walked towards them. Mikan noticed him and handed him one of her Howalons. The boy took it and ate it slowly savoring the taste. Mikan put down the box and helped the boy get up on her lap. Natsume was staring at the boy warily jealous that her attention was on the boy rather than himself. _"I am not jealous. I am not jealous of a 5 year old kid." _thought Natsume. All of a sudden, a chibi-devil Natsume and a chibi-angel Natsume appeared on his shoulders.

**"Now, Natsume, you are jealous. Why don't you just admit it?" **sneered the chibi-devil Natsume. "No, you shall not admit it!! But then again, admit it!! You mustn't lie to yourself!" shouted the chibi-angel Natsume. **"Yea, what he said." **said the chibi-devil Natsume pointing his thumb at chibi-angel Natsume. "No wait. I change my mind! Jealousy is such an evil thing! I, as an angel, shall not allow any impure feelings!" yelled chibi-angel Natsume. Chibi-devil Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. **"Ugh, why don't you just choose one already, you stupid chibi-angel?!"** yelled chibi-devil Natsume in anger. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up and let me think?!" cursed chibi-angel Natsume causing Natsume and chibi-devil Natsume to sweat dropped. **"Oh, I guess we now know that you aren't a chibi-angel anymore." **sneered chibi-devil Natsume and with that chibi-angel Natsume's outfit changed to look more like chibi-devil Natsume. "Wahh! Kami-sama please forgive me!! Please give me back my angel side!" yelled chibi-angel Natsume asking Kami for forgiveness. **"Ahh, shuddup will you?!"** yelled chibi-devil Natsume. "Not until I get my angel side back!" yelled chibi-angel Natsume. **"Alright alright. Just shut up." **said chibi-devil Natsume and snapped his fingers. Chibi-angel Natsume's outfit changed back to its angel side. "Yes thank you Kami-sama for not leaving my side!" screamed out chibi-angel Natsume. Before the conversation continued, Natsume was interrupted by the boy sitting on Mikan's lap.

"Ah. Onee-chan, who is this person?" asked the boy. "Youichi, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is my partner and is currently my boyfriend." said Mikan and with that Youichi moved his eyes up and down on Natsume making him twitch his eye in annoyance. "Okay, at least he's better than those fan boys over there." said Youichi pointing to some boys at the tree. Natsume followed Youichi's finger and set the boys' hair, shirts, and pants on fire and they ran for their lives. Now these pair of eyes that were watching them belonged to Persona. He followed them since Mikan forgot to bring her gun in case of emergencies. _"Please be careful, Mikan. Don't try and remember your past."_ thought Persona before disappearing back into the darkness once again.

* * *

Okay, well, I'm done with this chapter. Haha I like the chibi-angel and chibi-devil idea. x]] Please review.


	4. Enemies Are Allies Allies Are Enemies

**The Other Way Around**

I'm trying to get on as much as I can, but unfortunately there's too much homework and so little time! Enjoy!

_Italics-thoughts_

Underlined-memories/past

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Enemies Are Allies + Allies Are Enemies?!

Recap

**"Ah. Onee-chan, who is this person?" asked the boy. "Youichi, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is my partner and is currently my boyfriend." said Mikan and with that Youichi moved his eyes up and down on Natsume making him twitch his eye in annoyance. "Okay, at least he's better than those fan boys over there." said Youichi pointing to some boys at the tree. Natsume followed Youichi's finger and set the boys' hair, shirts, and pants on fire and they ran for their lives. Now these pair of eyes that were watching them belonged to Persona. He followed them since Mikan forgot to bring her gun in case of emergencies. _"Please be careful, Mikan. Don't try and remember your past."_ thought Persona before disappearing back into the darkness once again.**

End of Recap

"Let's go Youichi, Natsume." she said putting Youichi down and stood up with Natsume. Youichi eyes started to tear and Mikan panicked. "Youichi?! What's wrong?" she asked squatting down next to him. "Mm." he said raising his arms towards her. She sighed before smiling and carried Youichi while standing up. His arms wrapped around her neck and his head rested in her neck while her hands were supporting him. Soon, they were walking around Central Town, window shopping. A breeze went by and Youichi shivered. Mikan noticed the sudden change in temperature and snapped her fingers only to find a blanket on her hand. Gently, Mikan wrapped the blanket around Youichi to keep him warm and to keep him asleep. She took his arms off her neck because she knew if he kept them there they would freeze so she put them inside the blanket next to him. He held onto a piece of her shirt and mumbled some stuff. "Onee-chan...be safe." causing her to smile, she laid her hand on his head and kissed his forehead. She stroked his hair gently and started to sing his favorite lullaby.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are!_

_In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
'Til the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are"_

It started to get windy...too windy. Mikan sensed something was up. "Come on, Natsume. Let's go back to our rooms." she said walking towards the dorms with Natsume trotting behind her. **since when does Natsume listen to Mikan?!XD** She called Hotaru and told her to take Ruka with her to her room. By the time, Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi arrived at her room, both Hotaru and Ruka were waiting for her inside the room. "Okay, hopefully, you guys understand the weather change from outside." she said sitting on her bed stroking Youichi's hair keeping him asleep. They all nodded their heads. "Well," she put Youichi on her bed under the covers, "The AAO is planning to attack us. I want you to stay here with Youichi and keep him safe for me." she said. She laced her fingers and started to make alice stones. There were 3 crimson red, 4 clear, and 4 yellow and orange stones. She put one of each one into Youichi's hand and whispered to him to hold onto them tightly for those were her alice stones causing him to nod in his sleep as if he understood her. She handed the rest of the alice stones to Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume, only Natsume didn't receive the crimson red stone since he already has the fire alice. "The red one is the fire alice to keep you warm during the weather. The clear one will teleport you anywhere to keep you safe. And the yellow ones are barriers to keep you safe. And the orange one is my alice, nullification to repel alices that are against you." she said snapping her fingers and her outfit changed.

She was wearing black shorts with a black tank top. She had a studded belt that was loose and knee length boots that were alice made for her to run safely. On her back was her katana in its sheath. There were belts around herself to keep bullets, dynamites, and grenades in. Her rifle was in both her hands and her back-up guns were strapped onto her shorts. Her hair was down with her cat ears and mask. "Well then, let the games begin." she said disappearing to the High School Principal's office and informed him of the AAO attack. Mikan was about to walk out the office before he interrupted her. "Mikan. Stay safe I can't afford to have to dead especially when you're the only one I have left." he said putting his papers down and looking at her sternly. She turned around with a smile on her face. "Okay, Ojii-chan! I promise to stay safe!" she said running out the room and went to the D.A. Class and prepared the class for the attack. Persona was telling everyone what to do. Suddenly, the P.A. System turned on. "Everyone, please evacuate to the gym. This is not a drill. This is not a drill. We are being under attack by the AAO. Teachers please make sure that everyone is in the gym. High school students please find the elementary school students and bring them back safely to the gym. Middle school students please head to the gym and wait for orders. D.A. Class please head to your class and speak of your plans! This is not a drill!!" yelled the system before shutting off.

Screams and yells were heard everywhere as everyone rushed to the gym. High school students ran to find the younger ones. Middle school students were rushing to the gym for their lives. Elementary school students were running in different directions trying to find the gym while some were on the ground crying their eyes out. Teachers were telling everyone to evacuate. The D.A. Class were talking about strategies until the building was caught in flames and that's when Mikan remembered about Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Youichi. "SHIT!" she yelled and talked to Hotaru telepathically. "_Hotaru, you and the others teleport to the gym! Take Youichi with you in his blanket! Make sure he is covered! The AAO is targetting the five of us!"_ She used her tracking alice and saw that the four of them were now safe in the gym. She sighed in relief and got ready for the AAO jumpiing out the window with the others before the flames touched them.

"D.A. Class, let the games begin. If we lose any of our members, it's game over for us." she said shooting a bullet at the tree and an AAO member was shot. They all split up and killed the AAO and saved some students and backed them off while they went to the gym.

**Hours later...**

Every single D.A. Class member was in different locations, tired and weak, but still fought by orders of Persona, the High School Principal....and Mikan. Ever since she came into the academy and escaped, unsuccessfully, they learned that she treated life as a game, just as they had. They never expected her to feel like this, but now they know. While fighting the AAO, they played, teased, and mocked their enemies just to get them frustrated enough to fight harder so it would be more challenging for the students.

Mikan's rifle was now long gone broken in half by an AAO kicking it. Her katana now bathed in blood and dull from cutting incoming bullets **is that possible? oh well use ur imagination!! [X**. She only had 2 grenades left, in her pockets, and they were now backup as she is using her backup guns. The belts around her body laid on the ground empty.

When Mikan was finished with her opponents, her guard still up and high, she used her tracking alice. A holograph appeared as she slide her hand over it causing red and a blue light to appear and a pile of green, black, yellow, orange, and white lights to appear. Each representing different group of people. The only ones that aren't in the pile are her class and the AAO. There was only one blue light left...and as her eyes widen...it was heading towards the pile of students. She yelled with all her might, fully knowing the whole academy can hear it, "D.A. CLASS! HEAD TO THE GYM! AN AAO MEMBER IS HEADING THERE! IF ANYONE OF THEM ARE HURT, IT'S ALSO GAME OVER FOR US!!!!"

At the sound of her voice, D.A. Class rushed, even using their alice, to the gym. All students whom had the barrier alice moved into a pile along with Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Youichi, for the alice Mikan had given them. Their alices were combined and everyone inside the gym was protected, including the AAO member who was inside. "Damn." said Mikan once she broke the door open. A man with orange hair and purple eyes was seen in front of the pile of students, turned towards Mikan with a smirk on his face. "My, if it isn't 'that person's' daughter, Mikan Sakura." he said. "Yes, I am 'that person's' daughter and I'm proud of it." she retorted with a smirk on her face. **haha i got this idea from talking with my friends X]** Reo was flabbergasted. "Hm. I guess that doesn't affect you anymore." he said. "Fine, since my alice won't work on you, I guess I'll have to use THIS." he said pulling a cannon from behind him. "Shit." she muttered out. _"Hotaru, take everyone down and duck for cover!!"_ she told Hotaru telepathically. Hotaru, with Youichi in her arms, pulled Ruka down pulling Natsume down who in turn pulled the person next to him down. Everyone was pulled down like dominoes stacked next to each other and tumbled down.

Mikan pulled out her own cannon and shot the wall behind the students and as if on cue, they all rushed out leaving Mikan and Reo in the gym. "This makes the match fair. Nothing to worry about." said Mikan throwing the cannon as she can only use it once. "Yes, but I have an advantage." said Reo loading the cannon. She raised a brow and did a back flip keeping her distance from Reo. _"Tch, that's no way I can escape the cannon."_ she thought keeping her distance.

BOOM!

Reo shot the cannon. Mikan shut her eyes, her arm covering her eyes. Reo fell back from the pressure caused by the cannon. Students covered their ears and eyes. Teachers saluted in her recognition. Principals watched calmly, while one was nervous inside. A figure rushed to Mikan taking in the cannon. She fell with a loud thud. Reo sat up eyes widening at Mikan's savior. Students, teachers, as well as Mikan, opened their eyes and saw who the savior was.

...

"Okaa-san!!" she yelled diving for her mother and held onto her. She cried on and on. She hadn't seen her mother and wanted to meet her again, but not like this. Reo was trembling and shaking. "Y-Yu-ka-sen-pai?" he breathed out. Suddenly, Yuka disappeared and a figure appeared behind Reo and gunshots came from every direction and shot him. He turned to see who shot him, eyes widened, and fell. "Y-Yuka-senpai...doshite?" he asked. "You were planning to kill my daughter. My creation with Izumi. The only thing I had left excluding Kazu-nii. The one person I didn't want to have an alice...my alice, but she also inherited Izumi's alice. I'll keep her safe from you no matter what." she said. Reo looked down and smiled coughing blood. "I guess so. Though, you should blame it on Persona for killing Izumi." he said. "That was the past. And what's in the past I've forgotten." she said. "But you still hold onto the past. You still believe that Izumi would come back because he promised you. You're a hypocrite, you know that?" said Reo. Yuka flinched. How was he able to know?

"Okaa-san?" Mikan muttered out standing up unbalanced and walked towards Yuka reaching out to her. "Mikan." Yuka breathed out holding her hands together. Narumi entered the hole in the wall. "Yuka-senpai?" he asked. Yuka turned around, frightened, Mikan watched the two, and Reo with his eyes wide open preparing for Narumi. "Naru." both Yuka and Mikan said at the same time. "Pft." went Narumi before rolling on the floor laughing his guts out along with Reo whom was rolling every which way laughing and coughing at the same time. Mikan and Yuka looked at each other giving both a questioning look and stared at Reo and Narumi who were laughing and coughing, in Reo's case, on the floor. At last, Narumi and Reo rolled into each other causing them to hurt themselves. "Itai Naru/Reo." said Narumi and Reo rubbing their heads from the impact. The next thing they knew, Mikan and Yuka were on the floor laughing and rolling and whining, Mikan, that her tummy hurts. "O-Okaa-s-san-laugh-my tum-laugh-my hurt-s." she laughed out. "So does m-mine." said Yuka.

Narumi and Reo watched them with the same reaction and from their view it looked like Mikan and Yuka were twins doing the exact same thing only Yuka was a grown woman and Mikan is still a teen. Mikan and Yuka stopped laughing and sat. "Reo. How can you still live from those gunshots?" asked Mikan with bright eyes. **i bet u guys were wondering about that too XD** "Thanks to this." said Reo taking of his shirt **no its not wat u think** and revealed a vest underneath with bullets stuck on them. "Thank God you're still alive Reo. To be honest, I didn't want to kill you unless necessary." said Yuka patting Reo's shoulder while nodding her head. "Good...'cuz...I didn't want to die yet either." said Reo. Narumi came over and wrapped his arms around Yuka's and Reo's shoulder. "We're one happy family again." said Narumi. "We're not family Naru." said Yuka. "We're not even related. Now, let go of me you freak!!" Reo yelled pulling Narumi's arm off of him. Narumi's arm tightened around Yuka and Reo. Immediately, Yuka sensed something and kicked Narumi only to have her foot caught by him. "Now now Yuka-senpai. No need to kick me." said Narumi. Reo escaped from Narumi and ran behind Mikan and squatted next to her legs holding onto them. "There is a need Naru. I thought you were going to help me change the academy from inside." hissed Yuka. "Ah, but you never told me how long to keep it this way." said Narumi smirking. Yuka was furious.

"When happened to you?" asked Yuka. "Nothing. Haven't you heard that your enemies are your allies as soon as your allies become your enemies? You know all these years can do a lot of change to some people." said Narumi going on and on about allies and enemies. "Tsk." said Yuka retrieving her leg. "Let's go men. Back to the AAO." said Narumi leading the AAO members back to the hideout. "You traitors!! Come back here!" yelled Reo throwing a fist at them only to go back behind Mikan's leg when his trusted, well not anymore, assistant glared at him. "On second thought, you can follow him if you want." he said cowering. "Who would have thought that Narumi would become an enemy." said Hotaru entering the gym with Youichi in her arms handing him off to Yuka. "My little Youichi." she said softly rocking him to sleep. "I guess the saying is true then." said Mikan looking at the sunset outside the hole. "What saying?" asked Ruka. "Enemies become your allies just as well as allies become your enemies." said Natsume and Hotaru at the same time. They all smiled and watched the sunset. _"Who would have thought Naru would be able to switch sides." _thought Mikan.

* * *

Finished!! Oh...I'm so tired I only had at least 7 1/2 hrs of sleep a day cuz of high school! I have to wake up earlier than I normally would because my mom, who's taking me to school, also has school so she needs to leave early too! Please review and hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
